VDM Facts
by Cihanethyste
Summary: Il n'y a pas que nous qui en vivons tous les jours, des VDM ! Les personnages de nos chers fandoms aussi... Recueil collectif, concerne divers fandoms.
1. VDM facts 1

**Note de l'auteur : Alors aloooooors, kézako ? Tout simplement des VDM (Vie de Merde), mais écrites sur divers fandoms. Pour ce premier "chapitre", ce sont des VDM de jeux vidéos, mais dans les "chapitres" suivants, il y aura aussi des VDM issues de romans, de films, de séries, etc. Voilà pourquoi c'est publié en X-overs sans plus de précisions ! Nous expliciterons à chaque fois de quel fandom viennent les VDM... et les personnages qui en sont les "auteurs".  
**

**Quoi, j'ai dit "Nous" ? Oui, parce que je vous explique : même si on est plusieurs dans ma tête, je ne dis pas "nous" pour "me" désigner. Non, en fait, nous sommes plusieurs auteures - eh oui, que des filles, enfin pour l'instant :). Voici les noms des différents auteures ayant "rédigées" ces VDM en se glissant dans la peau de X personnage(s) : Laemia, Xialdene, Dawny, Fexatsyn et moi. Si jamais des auteurs se rajoutent, je le préciserai. Sur ce, on vous laisse lire ces joyeusetés, en espérant que cela agite vos zygomatiques. Bonne rigol... euh, lecture !**

* * *

_Aucun personnage ni univers ne nous appartient. Tout est aux propriétaires des différents jeux/films/etc. que l'on cite. Bien entendu, nos VDM n'ont aucun lien avec le site bien connu "VDM".  
_

* * *

**Final Fantasy 7:** _(Aerith)_ Aujourd'hui, j'ai appris que Sephiroth détestait les fleuristes. VDM.

**FFX : **_(Rikku) _Aujourd"hui, j'ai eu la bonne idée de me faire embarquer dans un pélerinage en étant astraphobe et à moitié à poil alors qu'on doit traverser un massif de montagnes après une plaine dont le micro-climat fait qu'il y a un orage permanent. VDM

**FF7 :** _(Zack)_ Aujourd'hui, j'ai appris que se prendre des centaines de balles dans la poitrine, ça tuait. VDM

**Kingdom Hearts :** _(Léon)_ Aujourd'hui j'ai tellement bien attaché mes ceintures que j'ai pas pu enlever mon pantalon pour pisser. VDM

**Okami :**_ (Issun)_ Aujourd'hui, la magnifique Sakura est encore restée insensible à mes charmes malgré la poésie qui habite mon âme d'artiste. VDM

**FFIX : **_(Djidane)_ Aujourd'hui, je me suis marié avec la nana que j'aime. Mais au moment du baiser, elle l'a esquivé et je me suis vautré au sol comme une merde devant tous les nains qui étaient présents. VDM

**KH :** _(Roxas)_ Aujourd'hui, j'ai failli tomber d'une horloge, mais heureusement une hallucination m'a sauvé. VDM

**FF VII :** _(Cloud)_ Aujourd'hui, Tifa m'a surnommé "Mon petit Chocobo" devant ses clients. Je songe sérieusement à me teindre les cheveux en brun. VDM

**The World Ends With You : **_(Joshua)_ Aujourd'hui, mon partenaire de jeu se méfie encore de moi. Pourtant, il ne se rappelle pas que je lui ai tiré une balle en pleine tête pour mettre en oeuvre mon plan. VDM

**KH :** _(Riku)_ Aujourd'hui, j'ai voulu pécho ma meilleure amie, mais c'est de l'autre con qui comprend rien dont elle est amoureuse. VDM

**FF VIII :** _(Selphie)_ Aujourd'hui, j'ai surpris le Don Juan de la bande en train de lire des magazines cochons. VDM

**KH :** _(Roxas)_ Aujourd'hui, j'ai prêté ma Keyblade à Xion, et je me suis battu avec un morceau de bois. VDM

**FFIX :** _(Joueuse)_ Aujourd'hui, après être enfin rendue à la fin du CD3, j'ai appris que la femme aux cheveux argentés super sexy nommée Kuja était ... un homme. VDM

**Star Ocean 1 :** _(Ronix)_ Aujourd'hui, je suis un des seuls de mon équipe à être encore debout. Terrassés par un monstre ? Non : par les quantités d'alcool qu'ils ont ingurgitées. VDM

**KH :** _(Axel)_ Aujourd'hui, mon meilleur ami est mort. Encore. VDM

**FF X : **_(Yuna) _Aujourd'hui, j'ai dû embrasser l'homme que je haïs le plus au monde pour sceller notre mariage et l'empêcher de tuer l'homme que j'aime et mes gardiens. VDM

**KH :** _(Xion)_ Aujourd'hui, mon meilleur ami a essayé de taper des Sans-Coeurs avec un morceau de bois. Il a réussi. VDM

**FFVII :** _(Aerith)_ Aujourd'hui j'ai fini en brochette alors que je priais pépère à l'autel. Première réaction de mes amis: faire disparaître mon cadavre dans le lac à côté. VDM

**Okami **_(Amaterasu)_ Aujourd'hui, pour terrasser un gros Yokaï, je lui ai fait pipi dessus. VDM

**KH :** _(Xehanort)_ Aujourd'hui j'ai remonté le temps juste pour faire chier le monde. C'est chiant que j'oublie tout après être revenu dans mon époque. VDM

**FF IX : **_(Kuja)_ Aujourd'hui, j'ai appris par mon créateur que j'allais bientôt "m'arrêter" comme ces Mages Noirs que je qualifiais de pantins. VDM

**KH :** _(Sora)_ Aujourd'hui, j'ai fait mumuse avec mon Avale-Rêve toute la journée et j'ai gaspillé tous mes Réveils pour ça. VDM

**FFVII :** _(Rufus)_ Aujourd'hui, j'étais heureux. Mon paternel décédé, j'ai pu faire un discours correct ... Au lieu de tomates, on a envoyé un chocobo avec une épée me taper dessus. VDM

**Tomb Raider : **_(Lara Croft)_ Aujourd'hui, je me suis encore pris un mur parce que j'ai raté mon saut et que je suis infoutue de m'accrocher autre part. VDM

**TWEWY:** _(Shiki)_ Aujourd'hui, mon partenaire est tellement idiot qu'il prend ma peluche en forme de chat fait maison pour un cochon. VDM

**FFVII :** _(Genesis)_ Aujourd'hui, j'ai encore attrapé un cheveu blanc sur la tête. Finalement, il n'y a que sur Sephiroth que cela rend bien. Je voudrais tant retrouver la couleur rousse de mes cheveux... VDM

**(Crash Bandicoot) : **_(Crash)_ Aujourd'hui, je me suis encore fait embrasser par une grenouille, qui s'est transformée en Prince Charmant après que je me suis évanoui. VDM

**FFVII :** _(Tifa)_ Aujourd'hui, je me suis battue avec Scarlet. Mais au lieu de lui donner des beignes comme je le voulais, j'ai été forcée de lui coller des claques. VDM

**Tomb Raider : **_(Lara Croft) _Aujourd'hui, alors que je fais mon entraînement intensif chez moi pour garder la forme, je me fais poursuivre partout où je vais par un vieillard aussi branlant que le plateau qu'il porte. Il s'agit de mon majordome. En plus, il lâche des pets qui peuvent me déconcentrer. VDM

**KH :** _(Sora)_ Aujourd'hui, j'ai perdu mon cœur pour une Princesse. Romantique ? Non, parce que je n'ai même pas eu un baiser de compensation. VDM

**FFIX : **_(Joueuse)_ Aujourd'hui, j'ai essayé de persuader mon/ma meilleur/e ami/e que le salut des nains cache leur côté yaoiste. En même temps, Yao, Yaoi, ce n'est pas loin ... VDM

**Okami : **_(Amaterasu)_ Aujourd'hui, cet espèce de gros balourd ivrogne de Susano s'est encore attribué mes mérites contre les Yokaï en me traitant de démon rien que pour se faire bien voir de la belle Kushinada - et de son saké surtout. VDM

**FFVIII :** _(Squall)_ Aujourd'hui, j'ai été dans l'espace. Ma copine, possédée par une Sorcière, en a libéré une autre. J'ai essayé de la rattraper, mais elle est passée juste à côté de mes bras. VDM

****KH :** _(Kairi)_ **Aujourd'hui, mes meilleurs amis m'ont laissée seule sur l'île pourrie qu'on avait juré de quitter tous les trois. Encore. VDM

**FFIX :** _(Cid)_ Aujourd'hui, transformé en crapaud par ma chère femme portée disparue, je cherche à libérer mes amis dans le Palais du Désert. Au moment où je frôle de mes doigts la clé, le monstre qui garde les lieux se retourne et me voit. Je suis un gros trouillard et me sauve alors qu'il est en cage. VDM

**FFVII : **_(Vincent)_ Aujourd'hui, j'ai appris que ce beau et séduisant jeune homme aux cheveux argentés que je dois malheureusement tuer pour la survie de Gaïa est le fils de ma belle Lucrécia ... Mais aussi d'un scientifique fou au rire atroce qui a réussi par je ne sais quel miracle à avoir le ticket gagnant avec elle alors que je suis plus beau que lui. VDM

**Bayonetta 2 :** _(Bayonetta)_ Aujourd'hui, je me suis battue contre un vieux certainement tout nu en dessous de ses vêtements. Il était cosplayé en losange bleu. VDM

**FFIX :** _(Grenat)_ Aujourd'hui, j'ai été endormie par un roi (très beau). Mais j'ai été réveillée par ma générale. VDM

**KH:** _(Xaldin)_ Aujourd'hui, j'ai kidnappé la rose enchantée et Belle pour forcer la Bête à faire un choix. J'avais pas prévu qu'elle me donne un coup bien placé pour s'échapper avec la rose. VDM

**FF X : **(Tidus) Aujourd'hui, je me suis ramassé sur le bateau en essayant de faire la frappe spéciale de mon père avec mon ballon de Blitzball. VDM

**Star Ocean 2 :** _(Rena)_ aujourd'hui, j'ai été aspergée d'un parfum que j'ai trouvé par hasard dans la Cité de la Joie. Tous les hommes de la ville me courent après en me déclarant leur amour. Celine, je te hais. VDM

**KHX :** _(Joueuse)_ : 今日は、 私は KHXのゲーム を あそぶ。ぜんぶ わかてない、 すべて から 日本語 でした。 (aujourd'hui, j'ai joué au jeu de KHX. J'ai pas tout compris, parce que tout était en japonais). VDM

**Valkyrie Profile :** _(Lezard Valeth)_ Aujourd'hui, celle dont je suis tombée fou amoureux a détruit tous les homonculus à son effigie. Elle m'a brisé le coeur. VDM

**FFIV: **_(Cecil)_ Aujourd'hui, et pour la énième fois, je me suis perdu dans la grotte scellée du monde souterrain. Tout ça pour me faire voler le cristal des ténèbres juste après. VDM

**Skyrim :** Aujourd'hui, je me suis pris une flèche dans le genou. VDM

**TWEWY :** _(Neku)_ Aujourd'hui, ma partenaire m'a déshabillé en plein milieu de Shibuya juste pour recoudre le bouton de mon pantacourt. Et le fait qu'on soit invisibles n'était pas une excuse valable pour que j'échappe à sa maniaquerie vestimentaire. VDM

**Star Ocean 1 :** _(Roddick)_ Aujourd'hui, mon meilleur ami s'est transformé en statue de pierre. VDM

**KH : **_(Sora)_ Aujourd'hui, je me suis baladé dans les rues avec ma Keyblade, censée ouvrir toutes les serrures. Étrangement, elle n'a pas ouvert toutes celles que j'essayais d'ouvrir. VDM.

**Star Ocean 2 :** _(Cyril/Lucifer)_ Aujourd'hui, je me suis fait laminer par de la vermine et je n'ai pas pu prendre le contrôle de l'univers. VDM

**Portal 2 :** Aujourd'hui, j'ai appris à mes dépends que les tourelles pouvaient me tirer dessus, même si j'essaye de me protéger derrière mon portal gun. VDM

**Borderlands the pre-sequel :** _(Félicity, une IA militaire)_ Aujourd'hui, j'ai été délivrée d'un geek qui m'avait reprogrammée pour être sa gonzesse parce qu'il n'y connaissait rien aux femmes. J'étais heureuse d'aider d'autres personnes ... Jusqu'à ce que je réalise que je devais tuer des gens. VDM

**Devil May Cry 3 :** _(Dante)_ Aujourd'hui, une nana m'a tiré une balle dans le front parce que je l'ai sauvée d'une chute mortelle. VDM

****KH ****_(Terra) _Aujourd'hui, je me suis rendu complice d'un meurtre sur mon propre père adoptif par un vieux pervers pédophile que je considérais comme mon mentor. VDM

**Star Ocean 2 :** _(Celine)_ Aujourd'hui, je me gèle les fesses dans la ville natale de Noël, recouverte de neige. Mais je préfère rester élégante et stylée dans ma mini-robe violette et ma cape-voilette qui ne me protège de rien. VDM

**God of War Chains of Olympus :** _(Kratos)_ Aujourd'hui, j'ai abandonné définitivement ma fille pour empêcher la femme d'Hadès de détruire le monde des vivants et des morts parce qu'elle n'aimait pas son mari. VDM

**FF VII :** _(Sephiroth)_ Aujourd'hui, je me suis aperçu que certains Soldiers voulaient prendre leur douche avec moi après l'entraînement pour savoir si seuls mes cheveux étaient argentés. VDM

**KH :** _(Axel)_ Aujourd'hui, on m'a pris pour un feu rouge. VDM

**Hack Infection **_(Kite)_ Aujourd'hui, une section du jeu "The World" a encore été fermée sans raison. Mais à part ça, tout est normal... y compris que mon ami Orca soit dans le coma à cause de ce s* de MMORPG. VDM**  
**

**KH** _(Aqua)_ Aujourd'hui, je parcours l'univers entier pour constater les conneries de mes amis, parce qu'on me l'a demandé. VDM

**TWEWY :** _(Neku)_ Aujourd'hui, alors que je viens de faire évoluer un de mes Pins de combat, il se transforme en un autre Pin... que j'ai déjà dans la collection. VDM


	2. VDM facts 2

**Note de l'auteur : Holà, chers lecteurs ! Voici la deuxième fournée ;). Des VDM issus de fandoms de jeux vidéos, mais aussi un peu de films et de séries.  
**

**Cette fois, en plus de Laemia, Xialdene, Dawny, Fexatsyn et moi, d'autres personnes nous ont rejointes dans notre délire : Bladjorn Wispingem et Piour, deux mâles qui n'ont peur de rien (rires), et saya sedai ;).  
**

**N'hésitez pas en review, ou MP - ou le moyen qui vous convient le plus comme la télépath... merde, ça, c'est pas possible, ahem -, à nous soumettre des VDM aussi !**

**Merci à Piour, Cracotte16 et saya sedai pour leurs reviews, sinon, et pour les mises en favori (de ce côté, merci aussi à Fumseck73). Sur ce, bonne lecturigolade !  
**

* * *

_Aucun personnage ni univers ne nous appartient. Tout est aux propriétaires des différents jeux/films/etc. que l'on cite. Bien entendu, nos VDM n'ont aucun lien avec le site bien connu "VDM".  
_

* * *

**KH** : _(Dingo)_ Aujourd'hui, c'est toujours moi qu'on vire lorsqu'un personnage Disney rejoint l'équipe. Toujours. VDM

**Farscape :** _(John Crichton)_ Aujourd'hui, je suis à bord d'un vaisseau vivant avec d'autres créatures bizarres. Non, ce n'est pas de la SF. VDM

**Avatar, le dernier maître de l'air** : _(Zukko)_ Aujourd'hui je me suis fait mettre au tapis par mon matelas. VDM

**Hunger Games, premier film :** _(Katniss)_ Aujourd'hui, j'ai embrassé le dernier concurrent encore vivant alors que je ne l'aime pas et que cela renforce mon futur statut de gagnante. VDM

**FFVII :** _(Sephiroth)_ Aujourd'hui, ma belle crinière argentée a brûlé alors que je m'enfonçais avec classe dans les flammes d'un village que j'ai incendié. J'avais oublié la longueur de ma chevelure, trop proche du feu. VDM

**KH I :** _(Sora)_ Aujourd'hui, pourtant en possession du saut, du super saut, et du vol, j'ai été incapable de rejoindre Kairi sur le petit îlot de terre alors qu'on se tenait la main. On a été séparés, je la voyais, mais curieusement, les compétences susnommées étaient HS pour que je puisse la rejoindre. VDM

**Portal 1 :** _(GlaDOS)_ Aujourd'hui j'ai été détruite par un de mes sujets de tests qui n'a pas voulu se laisser tuer pour la science. VDM

**Harry Potter, le septième film :** _(Draco Malfoy)_ Aujourd'hui, le Mage Noir le plus puissant, le plus cruel et le plus redouté de l'Angleterre m'a fait un câlin. VDM

**HP, le septième film :** _(Lord Voldemort)_ Aujourd'hui, on aurait cru que j'avais un orgasme en pleine bataille. En réalité, ce sale Harry Potter venait de tuer mon sixième Horcruxe. VDM

**Half life :** _(Gordon Freeman)_ Aujourd'hui, en allant au taf, j'ai déclenché une invasion alien... VDM

**FF VII :**_ (Tifa)_ Aujourd'hui, la seule chose que les joueurs retiennent de moi est la taille de mes airbags. VDM

**FF VII :** _(Barret)_ Aujourd'hui, la seule chose que les joueurs retiennent de moi est... Ah, non. VDM

**KH II :** _(Axel)_ Aujourd'hui, je suis mort. Potion, queue de phénix ? Retour à la dernière sauvegarde ? Ça ne fonctionne que pour le héros visiblement. VDM

**Stargate SG1 :** _(Samantha Carter)_ Aujourd'hui, j'ai fait exploser un soleil. Pourtant, je suis incapable de déclarer mes sentiments à l'homme que j'aime. VDM

**World of Warcraft :** _(joueuse)_ Aujourd'hui, draeneï faisant partie de l'Alliance, pour communiquer avec un elfe de sang de la Horde sur le chat du serveur, nous nous exprimons par des actions comme "Elfe de sang siffle pour attirer votre attention" ou "Draeneï vous envoie un baiser". Si nous tentons de nous parler, notre langage est codé et incompréhensible. VDM

**FFVII :** _(Cloud)_ Aujourd'hui, la seule chose que les joueurs retiennent de moi, c'est que je suis un travesti. VDM

**Valkyrie Profile :** _(demi-elfe)_ Aujourd'hui, l'insulte la plus courante pour nous désigner et "vaisseau des dieux". J'en ai plus qu'assez. VDM

**KH :** _(Hadès)_ Aujourd'hui, je suis un Dieu et j'arrive même pas à me débarrasser d'Hercule à cause d'un punk, d'un canard et d'un chien. VDM

**HP :** _(Ron)_ Aujourd'hui, j'ai planté la voiture de mes parents dans le Cogneur de Poudlard. J'ai un triple crime sur la conscience : le Cogneur est gravement blessé, la voiture est hors d'état de marche... et je suis un mineur de douze ans. VDM

**Stargate SG1 :** _(Teal'c)_ Aujourd'hui, j'ai voulu raconter une blague à mes amis les Terriens. Non seulement ils ont été choqués de me voir rire, mais en plus... ils ont eu l'air plutôt dépités car ils n'ont pas compris ma blague. VDM

**Portal 2 :** _(Chell)_ Aujourd'hui, pour toute compagnie, une AI sadique alimentée par une pile-patate... Elle me dit que finalement je ne suis pas un cas désespéré. VDM

**FFIX :** _(joueuse)_ Aujourd'hui, je devais affronter le gardien de la terre avec Djidane et Kweena. N'ayant pas entraîné cette dernière, j'ai dû me battre avec Djidane car le niveau de Kweena était ... au niveau 30, donc un multiple de 5, terrible face au Hadès niv 5 du boss. Autant dire que j'étais à un cheveu du Game Over. VDM

**Chrono Trigger :** **(Glenn)** Aujourd'hui mon meilleur ami est mort et j'ai été changé en grenouille par un sorcier. Avec qui je vais devoir m'allier dans quelques années pour sauver le monde. VDM

**FF VII :** _(Angeal)_ Aujourd'hui, pour se souvenir de moi, il suffit de se rappeler que j'ai une aile blanche comme celle des anges. Pourquoi est-ce que je porte un prénom doté d'un jeu de mots douteux ? VDM

**Portal 2 :** _(Wheatley)_ Aujourd'hui j'ai été détruit par une femme muette armée d'un portal gun et une AI alimentée par une pile-patate qui me traitait sans arrêt d'idiot. VDM

**Mario Bros :** _(Peach)_ Aujourd'hui, je me suis encore fait kidnapper... VDM

**Mario Bros :** _(Bowser)_ Aujourd'hui, je me suis encore fait botter le postérieur par Mario et Luigi. VDM

**FFVII :** _(Soldier 2nd Class)_ Aujourd'hui, j'ai appris que la nana sur qui je craquais aimait le 1st class Fair. J'ai dit il y a peu à ce même 1st class que j'aimais cette fille. VDM

**Disgaea :** _(Laharl)_ Aujourd'hui, j'ai dormi suffisamment longtemps pour que le Roi, aka mon père, meure et que tout le monde m'oublie comme héritier du trône. VDM

**HP :** _(Albus Severus Potter)_ Aujourd'hui, j'ai appris que mon père m'a nommé comme un vieux manipulateur et un prof qui s'éclatait à traumatiser les élèves. VDM

**Command &amp; Conquer 4 :**_ (Kane)_ Aujourd'hui j'ai ressuscité pour guider mes fidèles dans une guerre victorieuse... Pour la 3è fois. VDM

**FFVII :** _(Angeal)_ Aujourd'hui, j'ai encore eu une remarque déplacée sur la grosseur de mon épée qui pallierait la taille d'une autre commune à tous les hommes. J'en ai assez de ces ragots qui entachent mon honneur. VDM

**Star Wars :** _(Leïa)_ Aujourd'hui, je sers de monnaie d'échange ET d'esclave sexuelle pour un cousin pas si éloigné que ça d'une grosse limace puante et baveuse hermaphrodite. VDM

**Half Life 1 :** _(Gordon Freeman)_ Aujourd'hui j'affronte des aliens parasitant le cerveau avec un pied de biche et une combinaison de survie en milieu hostile... sans casque. VDM

**KH :** _(Jiminy Cricket)_ Aujourd'hui, je suis d'un tel intérêt scénaristique qu'on oublie toujours que j'existe. VDM

**Stargate :** _(O'Neill)_ Aujourd'hui, le général Hammond nous a envoyés, moi et mes hommes, sur une planète déserte, avec un imbécile qui ne sait pas comment nous ramener sur Terre et qui a pour toute préoccupation du moment de faire l'inventaire de ses affaires. VDM

**(FF IX) :** _(Djidane)_ Aujourd'hui, la première chose qu'a fait Kweena devant des monstres que l'on devait affronter, c'est... de leur lancer des couteaux et des fourchettes et d'essayer de les manger. Elle a raté son coup et nous avons failli être tous KO. VDM

**Portal 2 :** _(Chell)_ Aujourd'hui j'ai remplacé une AI sadique qui essayait de me tuer au nom de la science par une AI stupide qui essaie de me tuer sans savoir pourquoi. VDM

**(FF VII) :** _(Genesis)_ Aujourd'hui, je suis devenu très célèbre. A cause de mes exploits ? De mon aile ? Non : d'un poème que personne n'aime. Il porte trop bien son nom. VDM

**Half Life 1 :** _(Gordon Freeman)_ Aujourd'hui j'ai fui une invasion alien vers un groupe de soldats... dont la mission est d'éliminer toutes les preuves... VDM

**Star Ocean 1 :** _(Millie)_ Aujourd'hui, je me suis perdue dans le vaisseau spatial de Ronix en cherchant les toilettes. Je n'y peux rien si pour moi, pauvre habitante de Roak, tous les couloirs se ressemblent ! VDM

**(HP) :** _(Draco)_ Aujourd'hui, je me suis fait gifler par une sang-de-bourbe devant tout le monde. VDM

**Half Life 1 :** _(Gordon Freeman)_ Aujourd'hui, après avoir passé ma journée à fuir des aliens et des soldats cherchant à me tuer, j'ai rejoint les scientifiques qui devaient arranger la situation. Ils m'ont téléporté sur la planète des aliens pour faire le job. Seul. Sans moyen de revenir. VDM

**FF VII :**_ (Genesis)_ Aujourd'hui, on m'a encore appelé Gackt. Mais ma couleur préférée est le rouge, alors que lui, c'est le noir et le blanc ! Et il déteste la chaleur ! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis poète et que je chante comme lui que je suis son alter-ego ! VDM


	3. VDM facts 3

**Note de l'auteur : Holà, chers lecteurs ! Voici la troisième fournée de VDM ! Pardon pour le retard, mais j'attendais d'en avoir suffisamment avant de les publier. Pour cette fournée, des VDM issus de fandoms de films et de séries, bien sûr, mais aussi de jeux vidéos et de livres ^^.  
**

**Pour cette fournée, il y a Laemia, Xialdene, Dawny, Fexatsyn, moi, Piour, Cracotte16, Mia Suzuki-sama, Naraku-sama, et Bladjorn/Firestorm Wispingem. Donc il y a des personnes qui ont un compte sur le site, et d'autres qui n'en n'ont pas. Je trouve génial que des gens d'horizons différents participent !  
**

**N'hésitez pas en review, par MP, sur ma page Facebook, de vive voix, par télépathie... à nous proposer des VDM :).  
**

**Merci à Piour, Cracotte16, saya sedai, ****Laukaz - The Lab et à Creamy T pour leurs reviews. Sur ce, bonne lecturigolade !  
**

* * *

_Aucun personnage ni univers ne nous appartient. Tout est aux propriétaires des différents jeux/films/etc. que l'on cite. Bien entendu, nos VDM n'ont aucun lien avec le site bien connu "VDM".  
_

* * *

****KH II : ****_(Sora)_ Aujourd'hui, je me suis embêté à déplacer une armoire somnolente mise devant une porte pour délivrer des domestiques alors qu'il suffisait de lui dire qu'on était là pour ça pour qu'elle s'écarte. Comment j'aurai pu deviner ?! VDM

**Stargate Atlantis : **_(Rodney Mc Kay)_ Aujourd'hui, un de mes collègues a essayé de m'assassiner avec du citron lorsqu'il m'a ramené un thé bien fort. Je ne bois JAMAIS de thé, et surtout, je ne comprends pas son geste ! VDM

**Harry Potter : **_(Actrice qui joue Dolorès Ombrage)_ Aujourd'hui, je suis l'incarnation vivante de Dolorès Ombrage. La preuve : peu importe dans quel autre film j'ai pu jouer, comme "Écrire pour exister", j'ai toujours le rôle d'une vieille peau insupportable et si ce n'est pas le cas, les gens me détestent quand même. VDM

**The World Ends With You : **_(Rhyme)_ Aujourd'hui, je suis morte et reconvertie en Pin parce que les Shinigamis trouvaient cela amusant. VDM

**KHII :** _(Dingo)_ Aujourd'hui, je me suis fait assommer par un rocher. Mes compagnons, pensant que j'étais décédé, on laissé mon corps sur place sans même vérifier si je respirais. Pour venger ma mort, qu'ils disaient. VDM

**Donjon de Naheulbeuk :** _(Archein von Drekkenov/Vampire Hémophile)_ Aujourd'hui, je me suis fait tuer par les premiers invités que je reçois depuis des siècles. VDM

**Lucky luke : **_(Lucky Luke)_ Aujourd'hui j'ai une fois de plus tiré plus vite que mon ombre. Et on me demande encore pourquoi je suis célibataire. VDM

**KH BBS :** _(Terra)_ Aujourd'hui, un vieux pervers pédophile m'a possédé et obligé à affronter la fille que j'aime. Même si je n'ai jamais su comment lui déclarer mes sentiments. Résultat des courses ? Elle a essayé de me sauver alors que je ne le méritais pas. VDM

**Matrix 3 : **_(Néo_) Aujourd'hui mon esprit à transcendé l'espace pour interagir directement avec une machine, je suis devenu un demi-dieu virtuel et j'ai désinstallé mon opposé en acceptant de lâcher prise. Et j'ai perdu ma copine. Et je suis mort. VDM

**FF7 :**_ (Sephiroth)_ Aujourd'hui, je me fais battre pour la 3ème fois... par un mec dépressif qui a une tête de Chocobo... et qui a échoué au Soldier. VDM

**Star Wars : **_(Stormtrooper)_ Aujourd'hui j'ai compris qu'une cible mouvante est plus dure à toucher. VDM

**FFII : **_(l'empereur)_ Aujourd'hui, je me suis fait battre pour la deuxième fois par une bande d'ados rebelles. VDM

**Supernatural :**_ (Dean dans la saison 9) _Aujourd'hui, j'ai voulu saler mes pâtes. VDM"

**Le Seigneur des Anneaux :** _(Frodon Sacquet)_ Aujourd'hui, je me suis fait couper un doigt juste pour un anneau qui m'a emmené jusqu'à une montagne crachant du feu. Finalement, je crois que je ne me marierai jamais, parce que si les femmes font pareil... VDM

**KH 3D : **_(Sora)_ Aujourd'hui, j'ai loupé mon examen du symbole de maîtrise. Comme si ça avait été de ma faute si un mégalomane avait décidé de faire de moi son treizième réceptacle. VDM**  
**

**Matrix 1: **_(Morphéus) _Aujourd'hui, le jeune con dont je suis le mentor a désobéi à mes ordres. Pour me sauver la vie. VDM

**KH1 : **_(Sora) _Aujourd'hui, j'ai manqué de me faire écraser par un tronc d'arbre, juste parce que mon meilleur ami a voulu faire le beau devant ma meilleure amie. VDM

**Poucelina : **_(le Baltringue)_ Aujourd'hui, j'ai perdu mes ailes à cause d'un crapaud puant et d'une mocheté que j'ai osé draguer alors qu'il la voulait pour femme. VDM

**FF12 : **_(Penelo)_ Aujourd"hui je me suis faite enlever par un chasseur de prime pour coincer un pirate du ciel que j'ai rencontré qu'une seule fois. VDM

**Twilight :** _(Bella)_ Aujourd'hui, j'ai voulu mettre un coup de poing à mon meilleur ami métamorphe. J'ai failli me casser le poignet à cause de lui. VDM

**KH BBS : **_(Ven)_ Aujourd'hui, je me suis fait chier à me perdre dans des trous de souris tout en finissant presque bouffé par un chat, afin de récupérer des composants qui serviront à fabriquer une robe. Robe qui sera détruite 10 minutes plus tard. VDM

**Avatar **_(Jack Sully)_ : Aujourd'hui, dans mon corps de Na'vi je suis encore tombé de mon dragon... euh, de mon Ikran parce que je l'ai vexé. Fichu caractère. VDM

**HP 1, le livre : **_(Hermione)_ Aujourd'hui, j'ai fait perdre des points à ma maison parce que le professeur Rogue ne nous supporte pas, moi et ma main levée tout le temps. VDM

**Stargate SG1 : **_(Grand Maître Goa'Uld Yu)_ Aujourd'hui, un pitoyable humain du nom de Jack O'Neill s'est permis de faire un jeu de mots épouvantable avec mon nom. Youpi. VDM

**KH II FM : **_(Axel)_ Aujourd'hui, j'ai perdu quelques cheveux. Calvitie ? Non. Avertissement d'un lancier. VDM

**FF7 :** _(Hollander) _ Aujourd'hui Angeal a une magnifique aile blanche, Genesis une majestueuse aile noire tout comme Sephiroth... et vous avez vu la tronche de mon moignon d aile ?! VDM

**Labyrinth : **_(Sarah)_ Aujourd'hui, pour calmer mon petit frère qui n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, j'ai fait le souhait que le Roi des Gobelins l'emporte dans son château. Sauf que je n'avais pas prévu que cela se réaliserait vraiment... VDM

**KH II : **_(Roxas)_ Aujourd'hui, j'ai appris une cruelle vérité : après avoir déserté une organisation de manipulateurs, je me suis retrouvé pendant presque une semaine ... à agir sous les ficelles d'un autre marionnettiste, ennemi de l'organisation dont je faisais partie alors que je demandais juste à être tranquille. Je hais ma vie. VDM**  
**

**Le Seigneur des Anneaux :**_ (Gollum)_ Aujourd'hui, j'ai perdu mon Précieux à cause de ce stupide Smeagol joufflu. Non ! Pas moi ! L'autre ! Oui, là, l'autre... Ce hobbit sans cervelle... VDM

**FF7 :** _(Aerith)_ Aujourd'hui je me suis cruellement faite empaler par Sephiroth alors que je sauvais la planète, mais certains persistent à dire que ce qui les a le plus ému dans cette scène c'est la petite musique triste quand la matéria blanche tombe... VDM

**KH BBS : **_(joueuse, scénario de Ven)_ Aujourd'hui, j'ai affronté Vanitas. Rien de grave en soi, si ce n'est que lors du D-Link obligatoire avec lui, j'ai mis une bonne minute à me rendre compte que je tournais le joystick dans le mauvais sens. VDM

**Le Seigneur des Anneaux, les deux Tours :**_ (Legolas) _Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le troisième jour à cavaler dans les grandes plaines sans boire, ni manger, ni nous reposer... Comment est-ce possible ? Moi, j'en suis capable, mais de pauvres nains, humains, hobbits et chevaux ? VDM

****KHII : ****_(Axel) _Alors que j'allais m'acquitter de ma tâche d'éliminer mon meilleur ami à regret, le temps s'est figé au moment où j'allais attaquer. J'ai vu Roxas agiter la main devant mes yeux, grimacer, me faire des chatouilles et me donner un coup là où je pense avant de partir. Et EN PLUS, il a fallu que je me choppe une crampe au bras que j'allais utiliser pour frapper. Moralité : Ne plus se faire des amis ! VDM

**Stargate Atlantis :** _(Teyla)_ Aujourd'hui, j'ai appris que j'avais en moi de l'ADN de mes pires ennemis, les Wraiths. En plus, l'un d'entre eux m'a demandé son aide pour me faire passer pour une Reine, avec transformation physique à l'appui. C'est le monde à l'envers. VDM

**FF7 :** _(Barret)_ Aujourd'hui et pour la 150e fois Tifa m'explique ce qu'il s'est passé dans FF7 et dans AC, j'étais pourtant là, je l'ai vu, vécu et malgré ça je ne comprends toujours rien... VDM

**KH BBS :** _(Isa)_ Aujourd'hui, j'ai assisté au pire combat de ma vie. Mon meilleur ami utilisait des cartons de pizza en guise de chakrams, et son adversaire ripostait avec un bout de bois. VDM

**Eragon, le film : **_(Eragon)_ Aujourd'hui, mon œuf de dragon a éclos. Seul problème : la dragonne a des plumes à la place des écailles. Dans le livre qui relate mon histoire, ce n'est pas du tout le cas. Je me sens trahi. VDM

**FF7 :**_ (Cloud)_ Aujourd'hui je sauve le monde du météore, d'un psychopathe surpuissant dopé au Mako qui se prend pour un Dieu, je guéris des gens des géostigmates dites incurables...et tout ce que je lis c'est que les gens me voient comme un chocobo dépressif et Sephiroth comme le "héros" le plus fort... VDM

****KH II : ****_(joueuse)_ Aujourd'hui, visite aux Enfers. J'ai croisé Demyx, stressé avec ses clones d'eau à éliminer en un temps limité, et j'ai eut un coup de flippe quand il est revenu alors qu'il ne le faisait pas dans la version PS2 (à ma connaissance). Il était juste venu me parler de la Silhouette Spectrale près de la vallée des morts. VDM

**Inuyasha :**_ (Kagome)_ Aujourd'hui, pour qu'un démon du Moyen-âge - euh, un mi-démon, mi-humain - évite de m'éventrer pour avoir sa maudite perle de Shikon, une prêtresse borgne lui a mis un collier ensorcelé, et je n'ai qu'à lui ordonner de se coucher. Comme un chien. VDM

**KH :** _(inconnu)_ Aujourd'hui et depuis toujours, je suis le gérant du Colisée de l'Olympe. Et comme toujours, leurs conneries d'entraînement me coûte cher en tonneaux. VDM

**Stargate SG1 :** _(Daniel Jackson)_ Aujourd'hui, je suis tellement anticonformiste que j'ai refusé l'Illumination et l'Omniscience qu'offrent l'Ascension. Deux fois. VDM

**Star Wars** : _(Amiral Ackbar)_ Aujourd'hui, je suis un stratège renommé de l'alliance rebelle. J'ai regroupé toute ma flotte pour porter un coup fatal à l'ennemi. Arrivé sur place, je découvre que j'ai été piégé. Ma seule et unique réaction : m'exclamer "C'est un piège !" VDM

**KH II :**_ (joueuse)_ Aujourd'hui, j'ai achevé la Forteresse Oubliée, le Pays des Dragons et le Château de la Bête. Je voulais me diriger vers le Colisée de l'Olympe, mais mon vaisseau s'est déplacé tout seul à la Forteresse Oubliée. Tic et Tac m'ont dit que c'était une urgence ... Le coupable : Merlin, qui tenait absolument à me montrer son bouquin de la forêt des rêves bleus. EN QUOI RECROISER UN OURSON QUE JE HAIS ÉTAIT UNE URGENCE ?! VDM


	4. Mini VDM facts 4 & info

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

_**Comme vous avez pu le voir, ce recueil n'a pas été actualisé depuis un certain temps. Ce n'est pas parce que je manque d'idées pour trouver des VDM, mais tout simplement parce que j'avais un but précis avec ce dernier : que chacun contribue, y pose sa patte. Disons que cela a marché le temps de trois publications. Après, eh bien... je me suis retrouvée quasiment seule à mener la barque. Du coup, j'ignore quand est-ce que je pourrai le relancer sans avoir peur de saouler les gens, pour parler très franchement, en allant les harceler pour qu'ils concoctent quelques VDM.**_

_**Sur ce... à la prochaine fois ?**_

_**En voici tout de même quelques unes. Elles sont de Lectrice anonyme, Xialdene, et de moi.** _

_**Merci à Lectrice anonyme, Captain Lucky Greace et Cracotte16 pour leurs reviews.**_

* * *

**KH II** _(Sora)_ : Aujourd'hui je me suis retrouvé dans le monde de Tron. J'ai appris de cette façon qu'il ne fallait pas frapper un ordinateur. VDM

**FF VII**_ (Tifa)_ : Aujourd'hui je suis passée de "Kickass Action girl" à "Kickass Cowgirl". J'ai peur de ce que les fans vont penser à mon sujet. VDM

** FF VII**_ (Aerith)_ : Aujourd'hui j'ai lu des ZackxCloud, des ClouxTifa, des CloudxSephiroth... Moi? Je suis la méchante qui se met à travers leurs routes. Je suis censée le prendre comment?

**FF VII** _(Fallen, OC créée par l'auteure)_ : Aujourd'hui, alors que ma créatrice relit le chapitre qu'elle a écrit sur moi, je m'aperçois en même temps qu'elle que le petit ami avec qui elle m'a casée préfère exploser mon corps plus d'une fois plutôt que de l'explorer... Une faute (lapsus ?) qui l'a fait rire pendant de nombreux jours. Je le vis très bien. VDM.

**La Belle et la Bête**_ (L'Enchanteresse)_ : Aujourd'hui, lors d'une partie de rp, j'ai pris mon pied avec Gaston qui a été transformé par un loup-garou. Je ne sais pas ce qui est passé par la tête de nos deux joueuses. VDM.

**Inuyasha** _(Jaken)_ : Aujourd'hui, Sesshômaru-sama m'a encore marché dessus. Je vais finir par ressembler à une crêpe. VDM.

**FF VIII** _(Selphie)_ : Aujourd'hui, j'ai surpris Irvine en train de lire des magasines cochons. VDM.


	5. Mini VDM facts 5

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

**_Une petite fournée de VDM ;). En espérant qu'elle vous plaise.  
_**

_**Merci à Lectrice anonyme et MonaYsa pour leurs reviews et leurs propositions de VDM. Je remercie aussi Firestorm Lavalley pour avoir aussi proposé des VDM.  
**_

* * *

**Tyrion**_ (GoT)_ : Aujourd'hui, mon grand frère et ma grande soeur, qui s'aiment vraiment beaucoup, ont décidé de faire une blague à ma mesure. Ils m'ont nommé tuteur de leur gamin. Oui, j'ai trouvé ça petit. VDM

**Aerith**_ (FFVII)_ : Aujourd'hui, je regarde une nouvelle fois les fanfictions de FFVII. Visiblement la seule chose que les fans ont retenu de moi est la description suivante: bonbon rose. Mary Sue. Mort tragique... et l'ultime: PLATE! VDM

**Cloud** _(FFVII)_ : Aujourd'hui, je joue de nouveau au jeu vidéo phare. Je pensais au début que j'étais un héro charismatique. Je pensais être THE HERO CHARISMATIQUE...Tout s'est écroulé lorsque Aerith me déguisa en fille et que Don Cornéo m'emmena dans sa chambre... A effacer de ma mémoire. Tout de suite! VDM

**Inuyasha** _(Inuyasha)_ : Aujourd'hui, pour la énième fois, Kagome a osé me traiter comme un chien. Pourquoi est-ce que je continue de porter ce putain de chapelet autour du cou alors que je ne veux plus la tuer ? Pourquoi ne me l'enlève-t-elle pas ? VDM

**Ned Stark** _(GoT)_ : Aujourd'hui, j'étais tranquille dans mon bled, puis mon pote de toujours, devenu roi un peu grâce à moi quand même, arrive du jour au lendemain me demander son aide pour régler des intrigues de cour. Moi et les politiciens... Bon, j'ai pas su lui dire non, et maintenant je me retrouve seul, trahi deux fois par des personnes différentes, enfermé dans le noir, à attendre... Je me demande bien quoi. VDM

**Sora** _(KH)_ : Aujourd'hui, je suis comblé de joie : après que mon île fut détruite, je cherchais de l'aide. J'en ai trouvé, mais franchement...Je m'attendais à ce que soit des guerriers comme Squall, Cloud... Y a-t-il vraiment personne à part un chien et un canard qui le puisse ? VDM.

**Star Wars** _(Luke)_ : Aujourd'hui j'ai appris que l'homme qui terrorise la galaxie toute entière, est en réalité mon père...VDM

**Harry Potter**_ (Harry)_ : Aujourd'hui, en croyant porter secours à mon parrain, j'ai foncé bêtement dans un piège. Résultat mon parrain, en venant nous sauver, mes amis et moi, a été tué...VDM

**Jupiter Ascending**_ (Jupiter)_ : Aujourd'hui, après avoir galéré pour entrer en possession du droit de propriété de la Terre, qui fait de moi l'équivalent d'une reine et qui peut permettre à ma famille et moi de vivre dans le grand luxe (à condition de leur dire la vérité), j'ai préféré continuer ma vie misérable de femme de ménage, à brosser des chiottes toutes la journée et à subir les regards méprisants de mes supérieurs...VDM

**Gwahir, seigneur des aigles** _(Bilbo le Hobbit)_ : Aujourd'hui, j'ai encore été sauver la peau d'un magicien qui s'attaque à des problèmes trop grands pour lui... La prochaine fois, je le mange. VDM.

**Ginny Weasley** _(Harry Potter)_ : Aujourd'hui, je suis considérée comme étant une Mary-Sue parce que je finis par me marier au héros et qu'au fur et à mesure de l'histoire, j'ai pris de l'importance et que je suis une sorcière assez douée. Et Hermione, fille de moldus, on en reparle ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne m'aime pas alors que je ne cherche même pas à tout prix à être la meilleure partout ? VDM

**Thorin, roi sous la montagne** _(Bilbo le Hobbit)_ : Aujourd'hui, mon cambrioleur (qui détient la gemme que je cherche depuis trois jours) a fait le mur pour l'apporter à l'ennemi, et est revenu soi-disant parce qu'il m'aime bien... VDM

**Kairi** _(Kingdom Hearts)_ : Aujourd'hui, les joueurs se sont encore moqués de moi et de ma Keyblade. Je n'ai pas demandé à ce qu'elle soit aussi... rose ! Comme ma tenue ! La prochaine fois, je veux être habillée en ROUGE, comme mes cheveux ! Je suis une fille, mais j'ai du caractère, zut ! VDM

**Tolkien revu par Peter Jackson**_ (LotR)_ : Gandalf, ou la preuve de l'effet dévastateur de l'herbe à pipe sur la mémoire... Chez les immortels. Tauriel, 67 ans après la bataille des cinq armées, vit toujours dans le bois de Radagast, essayant d'oublier Kili et Legolas avec ses 570 chats. "Le Mordor ? Sauron ? Jamais entendu parler"... VDM

**Varys** _(GoT)_ : Aujourd'hui, Joeffrey m'a dit que je n'avais pas de couilles. VDM

**Saroumane le multicolore** _(LotR)_ : Aujourd'hui Gandalf le gris m'a encore collé un râteau. Après des semaines en haut de ma tour, j'espérais qu'il finisse par contracter le syndrome de Stockholm. Surtout que là-haut personne ne pourra venir l'aider, pas même son pote le seigneur des aigles... Wait, what ? VDM

**Gandalf le Gris**_ (LotR)_ : Aujourd'hui, je me suis rappelé qu'un vieil ami possédait l'anneau unique depuis pas loin de 70 ans... VDM

* * *

_Et vous, lecteurs, auteurs... Qu'avez-vous comme VDM à proposer en rapport avec vos fandoms, vos personnages favoris ? N'hésitez pas à me les écrire ! Elles seront publiées dans la 6ème fournée, et bien sûr, vos noms seront cités ! A moins que vous ne le vouliez pas, auquel cas je respecterai votre désir d'anonymat !_


	6. VDM facts 6

_**Note de l'auteur : Bonjour à tous,**_

_**Cela faisait longtemps. Voilà une petite fournée encore !**_

_**Merci à lectrice anonyme, Minea Line et Xialdene pour leurs dernières contributions :D ! Bon, j'avoue, pour cette session, y a pas mal de fan-service. En espérant que cela vous plaira quand même ! Il y en a quelques unes de mon cru aussi, bien sûr.  
**_

_**Merci au Poussin Fou (à qui j'ai fait une réponse personnalisée dans mon forum spécialement réservé aux reviewers anonymes et dont le lien est sur mon profil) et à Captain Luky Greace pour leurs reviews.**_

_**Par contre, il se peut que certains m'en aient envoyé et que je les aie perdues. N'hésitez pas à me les remettre ici ou par MP x).  
**_

_**D'ailleurs, qui que vous soyez, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos VDM, héhé, sur les personnages de vos jeux/séries/films/livres/etc. préférés !**_

* * *

**Tifa** _(FF Dissidia)_ : Aujourd'hui, alors que je combattais Ultimecia, cette sorcière s'est jetée sur moi avec des intentions peu catholiques en disant qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'habille de cette façon. Oui : elle m'a roulé une pelle. VDM

**Zack**_ (crisis core)_ : Aujourd'hui je suis fait encercler par toute la Shinra qui veut ma peau. Je dois défendre mon meilleur ami et je n'ai qu'une arme : l'épée donnée par Angeal. J'arrive par miracle à tous les descendre... Tous, sauf trois. Je meurs à cause de trois pauvres soldats tandis que j'ai descendu tout le reste ! Heureusement que la musique "why" a rattrapé le coup. VDM

**Geralt de Riv** _(The Witcher III)_ : Aujourd'hui, après m'être débarrassé d'un griffon avec un collègue Sorceleur, on se retrouve à l'auberge pour nos derniers préparatifs avant notre voyage à Wizyma. Malgré notre principe de ne pas nous mêler des affaires des autres, nous avons été mêlés de force à une bagarre de bar qui a viré au carnage complet. VDM.

**Topher Brink **_(Dollhouse)_ : Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu un cas de conscience. J'ai fait preuve d'humanité... Je crois que je suis malade. VDM**  
**

**Harry** _(Harry Potter)_ : Aujourd'hui, j'ai passé la nuit avec Malefoy et j'ai énormément mal au postérieur ce matin... VDM

**Anna** _(la reine des neiges)_ : Aujourd'hui, mon seul unique amour est Kristoff. J'aime Elsa comme une soeur, alors bon dieu, arrêtez avec tous ces Elsanna ! L'amour fraternel, vous connaissez ? VDM

**Valérian **_(Valérian &amp; Laureline)_ : Aujourd'hui, j'ai transgressé la troisième règle des voyages dans le temps : non seulement j'ai ramené une personne du passé à bord du vaisseau - une fille très jolie, mais quel caractère ! -, mais en plus, la Terre a disparu ! Nous sommes les deux seuls Terriens de la galaxie tout entière. Cerise sur le gâteau : personne ne connaît notre espèce ni notre chère planète bleue. VDM

**Prince Diarmuid **_(La Tapisserie de Fionavar)_ : aujourd'hui, la seule chose que les lecteurs retiennent de moi, c'est que je suis un ivrogne fini, un coureur de jupons et que j'ose ressembler au Prince Legolas du Seigneur des Anneaux. VDM

**Xemnas** _(KH II)_ : Aujourd'hui, nous accueillons un membre aux cheveux roses dans mon Organisation. Visiblement, il a trop écouté " I'm a Barbie Girl" d'Aqua. VDM.

**L'Empereur** **Mateus** _(Final Fantasy Dissidia)_ : Aujourd'hui, alors que je me prélassais aux thermes du Pandémonium, Ex-Death a absorbé une bonne partie de ce dernier. VDM

**Weiss** _(dirge of cerberus) _: Aujourd'hui, Restrictor m'a tellement électrocuté que mes cheveux se sont dressés tout seul sur ma tête. C'est officiel, je ressemble à San Goku. VDM

**Sephiroth**_ (Final Fantasy VII)_ : Aujourd'hui, lors de mon réveil, je me suis vu affublé d'une paire de seins, d'un vagin et d'un ventre bien rond, dans la fanfiction d'une folle furieuse... VDM

**Gork Yodol** _(Valérian &amp; Laureline)_ : Aujourd'hui, en guise de punition parce que j'ai échoué à éliminer ces insupportables Terriens, j'ai dû boire de l'eau propre pendant trois mois. VDM

**Xemnas** _(KH II)_ : Aujourd'hui, en allant sur le Kingdomnet, j'ai vu d'étranges écrits où on me mettait en couple avec une certaine Mary-Sue. Je n'ai aucune idée de qui peut bien être cette femme... mais elle menace de me détrôner. Même si elle m'aime. VDM.

**Angeal** _(Final Fantasy VII)_ : Aujourd'hui, alors que je souhaitais rendre un rapport au directeur Lazard, j'ai surpris Rufus Shinra et Sephiroth en plein "entretien personnel". VDM

**Geyser** _(Dragon Quest VIII)_ : Aujourd'hui, je lézardais tranquillement dans ma cascade lorsqu'on m'a jeté une boule de cristal qui m'a fait une bosse monstrueuse. Depuis, je marle pal. VDM

**Sora** _(KH)_ : Aujourd'hui, Riku m'a embrassé de façon passionné et m'a dit que je serais plus beau avec une robe, confectionnée par les trois fées... VDM

**Elsa** _(reine des neiges) _: Moi avec Hans ? Oui, c'est romantique comme histoire d'amour : "Les enfants, voici comment j'ai rencontré mon père : il a séduit ma sœur, il a voulu s'emparer du royaume, et il a essayé de me tuer... C'est romantique, non ? VDM

**Xemnas** _(KH II)_ : Aujourd'hui, j'ai appris que Demyx avait encore déchargé tout son travail sur Roxas. Je ne suis pas contre l'évolution des membres, mais depuis qu'il a intégré l'Organisation, je me demande à quoi sert le numéro IX. VDM.

**Sansa**_ (GoT, série)_ : Aujourd'hui, enfin, je m'échappe de ce monstre de Joffrey, mort étranglé lors de son mariage. Depuis le temps que j'attendais la liberté... J'ai droit à un autre psychopathe encore plus dangereux. VDM

**Echo** _(Dollhouse)_ : Aujourd'hui, grâce à l'organisation Dollhouse, je suis à la fois une coquille vide et j'incarne trente-neuf personnes à la fois. VDM**  
**

**L'Empereur Mateus** _(FFF II)_ : Aujourd'hui, j'ai atterri dans un étrange monde où j'y ai croisé une charmante jeune fille. Quand elle m'a vu, elle m'a dit : Woah ! Trop classe ton cosplay ! Lorsque je lui ai dit ne pas comprendre ses paroles et que j'ai tenté de la faire mienne, elle m'a émasculé et est parti en criant : AU VIOLEUR ! VDM

**Sephiroth** _(KH)_ : Aujourd'hui - depuis deux jours en fait -, j'ai d'étranges envies envers Sora. De plus, Xemnas me fait ouvertement du rentre dedans devant ce dernier... VDM

**Genesis** _(FF VII Crisis Core)_ : Aujourd'hui, suite à un lendemain de cuite, j'ai été réveillé par un Turk roux très entreprenant... VDM

**Stannis** _(GoT, le livre)_ : Aujourd'hui, j'ai quelque chose à dire : non, les gens. Je ne suis pas un fanatique qui brûle les infidèles. Je le fais uniquement parce qu'ils ont voulu ployer le genou devant Joffrey, reniant leur roi légitime. Je ne suis pas complètement manipulé par Mélisandre... Hors de question que je brûle ma propre fille pour avoir du beau temps ! Sérieusement, pourquoi la série me déteste-t-elle ? VDM

**Aerith** _(FF VII)_ : Aujourd'hui, j'aurais dû emporter une queue de phénix. Ça aurait évité bien des ennuis. VDM

**Xemnas** _(KH II)_ : Aujourd'hui, Xigbar m'a vomi dessus. Il ne s'est même pas excusé et a eu le culot de me dire que cela décorait bien mon manteau. VDM.

**Ginny** _(Harry Potter, livre)_ : Aujourd'hui, j'avoue que mon rôle dans le film aurait pu être mieux choisi. J'avoue qu'il aurait dû y avoir davantage de scènes avec moi et Harry, et pas un baiser de deux secondes minables. J'avoue que j'aurais dû avoir plus de charisme... Mais sérieusement, arrêtez de me détester. VDM

**Jack**_ (ROTG)_ : Aujourd'hui, je suis de nouveau en couple. Avec Elsa cette fois, de "La reine des neiges". Pourquoi ? On contrôle la neige, on a des petites sœurs tous les deux... et c'est tout. Non merci, je ne suis pas narcissique au point de me mettre en couple avec mon homologue féminin. VDM

**L'Empereur Mateus**_ (Final Fantasy Dissidia)_ : Aujourd'hui, j'ai vu un clown en train de se la toucher avec une tarte au myrtille. VDM

**Xemnas**_ (KH)_ : Aujourd'hui, je me suis fait insulter par une joueuse malade mentale et j'ai subi une défaite cuisante face à elle. Ensuite, elle m'a embrassé et m'a balancé du haut d'une falaise. VDM


End file.
